


Bonds

by NegaiFreak



Category: Ben 10 Series, Generator Rex, Naruto
Genre: Big 3 VS Shinnou, Naruto is Just Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegaiFreak/pseuds/NegaiFreak
Summary: In the wake of discovering who's in control of the Sky Temple, Naruto, Ben and Rex have to face off against the great evil in front of them! Will they win... or lose?
Kudos: 1





	Bonds

"Naruto!" Rex cried out upon seeing his friend get blown back in an instant, crashing against the wall over the opening to the throne room before falling to the floor. So much had just happened in such a short amount of time. For starters, Shinou, the doctor they had thought was killed from the accidental triggering of a kunai trap, was alive. And he was the mastermind behind everything. The sky ninja, the floating fortress, all of it. And that included the Zero-Tails.

To make matters even worse, his sudden change in attitude greatly affected Amaru. Her sadness, her anguish... all of those negative emotions of hers was what he used to control the Zero-Tails and use its vast amount of dark chakra.

"You two must be surprised as well, right?" Shinou guessed, catching Ben and Rex's attentions, "Well... don't feel bad," he assured to them, "You'll both get to understand just how outmatched you are!" he declared, taking a ready stance.

"Ergh..." Naruto grunted as he stood back up. All of a sudden, a whitish light started to shine around Shinou before his body started to expand. Ben and Rex stumbled back by the force of the wind blowing against them as the aura shrouding their new foe turned dark. His hair went black and grew out crazily, while his muscles grew at an immense rate, ripping off his shirts to reveal his upper body.

"What the hell?" Ben uttered in shock, blinking rapidly.

"That was the Body Activation Jutsu," Shinou said, looking himself over as he clenched his fists, "With this form, I can open all eight of the Inner Chakra Gates, including the Gate of Death," he explained. Ben widened his eyes. He knew that if someone like Shinou could do that... there wouldn't be any way to stop him. Rex put on his goggles.

"Like that scares us," he remarked, letting blue lines form along his arms before forming the Bad Axes. He dashed out at Shinou with Naruto, who crossed his fingers before several clones appeared beside him in puffs of smoke.

"Guys, wait!" Ben cried out. But it was too late. The moment Rex swung his left axe at Shinou... it was shattered instantaneously, followed by him getting punched hard in the chest, sending him crashing into some of the nearby stone carvings. "REX!" Ben screamed. Shinou then went on to easily do away with Naruto's clones, punching and kicking them aside as they all vanished instantaneously as they appeared. He then landed a fierce blow with his right fist to the jinchuriki's gut, causing him to cough out a wad of spit.

"Do you understand now?" he asked of his foe, moving his arm away, "What this form born of the Body Activation Jutsu can... do!" he exclaimed as he elbowed Naruto hard in the back, making him hit the floor hard on his stomach, "Ooh, sorry..." Shinou mock-apologized, "It seems I'm having trouble controlling how strong I've become!" he bellowed while kicking Naruto away hard, sending him crashing into the stone carvings.

"Naruto!" Ben yelled worriedly.

"Now it's your turn, boy," Shinou said, catching his attention as he saw him smirk, "Show me what you've got..." he challenged. Ben gritted his teeth, pushing the left sleeve of his jacket back before activating the Ultimatrix. He quickly shifted through each of the alien holograms by twisting the dial, slapping it down once he selected one. A green flash of light overtook his form, dissipating to reveal his new appearance. He was now a small, white alien whose body was in a suit made of silicon. One of his most noticeable features was a square appendage resembling an MP3 player behind his back with a port on it, decorated with a 10 symbol and what looked like cassette tapes on his lower legs. He had circle-shaped indents on the back of his hands which were green. The inside of his mouth was also green with lines that gave it the appearance of an amplifier. The Ultimatrix symbol was planted upon the center of his chest.

"Echo Echo!" he exclaimed in a robotic-sounding voice. Shinou didn't seem that impressed.

"Is that really a form worthy of battling the likes of a king?" he wondered aloud. The Sonorosian's body flashed a bright green before several clones of himself came out from his body, appearing one after another to surround their foe. "Oh..." he uttered out in surprise, "So you plan to overwhelm me with numbers?" he guessed with a tilt of his head, narrowing his eyes. The Echo Echo clones reeled their heads back with the original.

"Echo... CHAMBER!" he screeched before unleashing a powerful sonic wail. All of his clones did the same, about to bombard Shinou with their collective power.

"Sonic attacks, hm?" he noted, "An admirable attempt..." he began as his eyes flashed yellow, while his sclera went ash dark, "but foolish!" he exclaimed. All of a sudden, the sound was counteracted by the force of a wave of dark chakra, followed by the clones getting struck and blown back by its force, with some disappearing instantaneously. Those that remained fell down, groaning in agony.

"Dammit!" Naruto's voice roared as he rushed out at Shinou, who merely blinked before having another wave of dark chakra blow him away in an instant.

"Goodness..." he muttered in disdain, going down to sit upon the throne, "Oh, I see..." he said as he sat down, "Whoever sits on this throne must be the one that possesses the ultimate body!" he realized proudly, "A throne fit for a king!" he added with a laugh.

"You're... no... king..." Echo Echo echoed out as he managed to stand back up, faltering only slightly, "We... won't... lose... to... you!" he declared slowly but firmly.

"Really now?" Shinou inquired with an arched eyebrow. The Sonorosian leapt up, having several clones appear from his body. Along with that, Naruto had about a hundred appear as well, all diving down towards Shinou. He stayed seated, firing off another wave of dark chakra with just a blink that struck them all, making them completely vanish into thin air. He then stood up, narrowing his eyes. Surely, it couldn't have been that easy... All of a sudden, several rocks were fired towards him, enticing him to quickly act as he bashed them aside into pieces with his fists.

"Now!" Rex's voice cried out, causing Shinou to perk up in surprise. Echo Echo clones were running through the smoke, leaping up and screaming into their foe's face. He knocked them aside easily, but he felt his ears ring from each sonic blast. And that gave Naruto the chance he needed as he leapt out and punched Shinou down to the floor.

"You think you're a king?!" he screamed as he continuously punched Shinou over and over, who seemed completely unfazed, "I think you're nothing!" he shouted as he leapt up, forming a Rasengan in his hand, "I'm not gonna let you do this!" he exclaimed as he slammed the spiraling sphere into Shinou in a fierce explosion. He then jumped back, landing beside Rex and Echo Echo.

"Ow..." the EVO muttered out in agony as he held onto his right shoulder, "Haven't taken hits like that in a while..." he admitted.

"Me... neither..." Echo Echo added, "But... at least... it's over," he pointed out assuredly. Naruto then turned to Amaru.

"Amaru, are you-?"

"Muscles get stronger when they're damaged and then repaired," Shinou's voice noted from the settling smoke, causing the others to all perk up in surprise.

"No... way...." Echo Echo echoed out in disbelief. Shinou's body looked to be repairing itself from the damage it had taken, with all of his wounds closing up and his bruises disappearing.

"All you need is vast experience with medical ninjutsu," the madman continued, "and with damage alone, you can have this kind of body," he pointed out to his foes.

"You've gotta be kidding me..." Rex muttered out as his eyes shook.

"Why you..." Naruto growled, ready to continue the fight even with Shinou's ability to recover. But all of a sudden, he appeared behind him.

"And when the ultimate body unleashes chakra," he continued as Naruto's eyes widened in horrified realization, "it creates the ultimate attack..." he stated, forming a maroon sphere of energy over the palm of his right hand that had rings orbiting around it, "Super Activation Fist..." he uttered out. A deafening slam could be heard throughout the floating fortress. Naruto was lying upon the throne with a significant blow to his back.

"Naruto!" Rex cried out, "You son of a...!" he started to yell at Shinou, forming his right hand into the B.F.S. He then pulled the lever to make the top part of the blade split, spinning around rapidly like a buzz saw. But as he swung it towards Shinou, he dashed away to evade it, followed by kicking aside Echo Echo before he could even react, sending him crashing into the stones nearby. "Ben!" Rex screamed. Shinou then punched him hard in the gut, causing him spit up a wad of blood as he slammed into the wall, while the blade built over his arm shattered into pieces.

It was pretty much a struggle from there on. None of the three could land even a decent blow to Shinou. He was too fast and too strong. And Amaru started to have her doubts only increase. With how the battle was going, and with what Shinou had said, she wondered if this was all happening... because of herself. The darkness in her heart had made Shinou infinitely stronger than the three he was fighting. There didn't seem to be any hope left.

But Naruto stood strong, saying that the admiration Amaru had for the doctor wasn't for nothing. He even looked to his own relationships with his sensei, his friends, including Ben and Rex, saying that because of them, he became as strong as he was today.

"I've... got... people... I'm... fighting... for, too..." Echo Echo echoed out weakly as he managed to stand up, catching Shinou's attention, "There's... no... way... I'll lose... when... I've got... my friends... with me!" he exclaimed, running out at his opponent, only to be kicked away in an instant.

"Enough already..." Shinou muttered as he put his foot down, "You can't beat me, no matter how much you try..." he pointed out.

"Dream on, doc..." Rex remarked, causing him to glance over and see the smirk on his face, "We beat tough guys like you for breakfast, and that's by ourselves..." he pointed out despite clutching his hurting torso with his left arm, "Kick our asses around all you want," he continued, "We're still gonna win..." he declared, forming his right arm into a Smack Hand before running out at Shinou. He sighed deeply, reeling his left arm back before punching the EVO away hard, sending him sliding along the floor until he stopped beside his pained teammates.

"Why continue this fight if you won't show me your best?" Shinou asked, "Or was that really the best you had to offer?" he wondered with a smirk, "The darkness in Amaru's heart really did the trick it seems..." he pointed out. Amaru widened her eyes. It seemed like everything was her fault. She quickly pulled out the scalpel that the doctor had once given her.

'As long as there are blades that can wound people, there are also ones that can heal me...' Shinou's voice echoed in her head. If she were to do away with herself right now, maybe Naruto and the others would stand a chance. She pointed the blade at herself. 'Doctor...' she uttered inwardly, about to pierce her own heart. But instead, an arm wrapped around her and took the blade. And to her shock, it was Naruto's. He didn't think this was what she should be doing. Neither did the other two.

"You can't stand all that pain and sadness, can you?" Naruto guessed, looking back at her with a grin as he stood up, "Then I'll take it on myself..." he declared firmly, causing her to tear up.

"I'll take... it, too..." Echo Echo chimed in as he managed to get onto his feet, "There's... no way... I'm... gonna... let him... get away... with this..." he stated in spite of the pain he was in.

"Neither am I..." Rex agreed as he stood firm, "We've got too much to lose if we fall here..." he mentioned, wiping the blood dripping from his lips. Amaru couldn't believe it. These three were willing to die to save the world. To save her. She looked over and saw the devious smirk on Shinou's face. To him, this was nothing more than a game he'd win. Amaru then grabbed Naruto's arm, taking out a roll of bandages to patch it up. She then told the truth as Naruto said she should. She was glad to have been praised, taught, even inspired by the man she once knew as her teacher. And he was smirking at every word. The others paid no mind though, smiling softly at Amaru.

"I always... always... loved you, Master!" she finally screamed out as tears rolled down her cheeks profusely.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAA!" he cackled mockingly. That set his three opponents off. Echo Echo twisted the dial at his chest and slapped it, morphing into a form just as tall as his comrades, having blue metal skin, fifteen blue, removable speaker-like components attached to his body, an overall rounded design, and long arms and legs. Also, his power control pack was replaced with a marking resembling a cassette tape. He has stumped feet and oval green eyes, which narrowed onto Shinou, who was still laughing.

"HEY!" he yelled, suddenly lunging out at the man in an instant, "SHUT IT, DIRTBAG!" he exclaimed, striking him in the face fiercely with his right fist, causing it to bruise immediately as Shinou had a shocked expression.

"Do us a favor..." Rex began as he dashed over, high-kicking Shinou into the air with his right foot morphed into the Punk Buster.

"How 'bout keepin'..." one clone of Naruto's continued.

"...your freaky ideas..." another kept going.

"...to yourself!" the real Naruto finished as he and his clones knocked Shinou down towards the floor.

"And quit forcin' 'em on us!" Ultimate Echo Echo roared as he unleashed a powerful sonic scream from his mouth, sending Shinou back up into the air.

"'Cause you might believe a person's love leads to darkness..." Naruto continued as he jumped overhead, remembering his friends and comrades, "But you're wrong!" he proclaimed, "Love is exactly what makes us stronger!" he declared, clenching his hands together and slamming Shinou down onto the floor with a single strike. What followed was Rex forming the Funchucks over his arms, constantly smacking Shinou back with them before he even had a chance to counter. Ultimate Echo Echo then pulled off the sonic discs at his shoulders, flinging them out as they then duplicated, surrounding his target.

"Sonic... DOOOOOOOOMMMM!" he echoed loudly, unleashing a bombardment of sonic waves that practically trapped Shinou. He could feel his ears start to bleed from just how loud it was. And at that moment, several puffs of smoke appeared, followed by Naruto's clones all attacking him as he couldn't do a thing.

"You are nothing..." the real one started to bellow as he reeled back his right fist, "BUT A WORTHLESS SCUMBAG!" he roared, punching him hard in the face and sending him crashing through his own throne before he collided with the stone carvings. The dust then settled, revealing him actually struggling to stand back up.

"My... chakra is..." he started to realize, looking out and gasping lightly to see Naruto with a Rasengan ready in his right hand. Ultimate Echo had two sonic discs hovering between his hands, forming a sphere of sonic power.

"Wait, you have one, too?!" Rex exclaimed upon noticing, causing the hyper-evolved Sonorosian to roll his eyes. Naruto just kept his focus on Shinou.

"I'll never... forgive you," he stated firmly, reeling his arm back, "RASENGAN!" he bellowed.

"SONIC RASENGAN!" Ultimate Echo Echo echoed loudly as he readied his arms. But at that moment, a sudden bolt of lightning crackled by, causing both spheres to be sent through the roof, going up high into the sky.

"Whoa!" Rex yelped in surprise, "What the heck just happened?" he asked. A loud boom echoed outside of the fortress.

"Aw, man..." Ultimate Echo Echo grumbled, "I totally wanted to try that move..." he complained, crossing his arms.

"That's your beef?!" Rex exclaimed. Meanwhile, Naruto recognized the sound of that lightning. He looked over and widened his eyes.

"S-Sasuke?!" he stuttered out upon seeing his old friend. Ultimate Echo Echo and Rex looked over to see him, too.

"Oh, great..." the hyper-evolved Sonorosian muttered out, "More trouble..." he grumbled. Clearly, this battle had only just begun...

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna see more awesome crossover content? Come on over and check out my FanFiction page!
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/3776529/NegaiFreak


End file.
